Happy Holidays
by vampirelover2007
Summary: Pure Fluff. Its the Holiday times for the Task Force. What cute and funny things could happen when its the season to be jolly? L/Light pairing


_**This is one of my first one-shots so I don't know if anybody will like this. You never know unless you post it on fanfiction. lol. Well this fanfic is dedicated to my cousin Natane. She LOVES yaoi! Especially L and Light pairing, not that I can judge because I love it just as much! lol. Well...On with the story!**_

It was a cold snowy night in Japan. The harsh wind was blowing along with heavy snow falling. You would think it was a normal winter night until you were told to listen within the Task Force for a night. So this is where our story begins!

"Come on Light-kun! I wanna go play out in the snow!" yelled the usual annoying Matsuda.

"No Matsuda! I've told you more than once today, my answer still is and will be NO!" yelled the auburn-haired teenager.

"Bu...but...but...Come on Light! You said yourself you wanted to take a break." said Matsuda.

"Yea, I met like going and getting a nice cup of hot chocolate. I've been dying for some rich chocolate and whipped cream. Mhm..." said the rich smooth voice we all know as Light Yagami.

:Your percentage of Kira just went up 3% Light-kun." spoke the normally quiet detective known as L.

"What the hell?!" screamed Light.

"Never mix dying and my favorite sweet together in my presence." said L while spinning in circles in his desk chair.

"That's no reason to raise my percentage! And will you please stop spinning in that god forsaken chair?!" screamed a very annoyed Raito. The famous detective stopped spinning. L stared calmly at Light with his thumb in between his lips.

"Matsuda I'm sure Light-kun would be more than thrilled to join you and play in the snow. As a matter of fact lets all go outside in the snow." said a smirking Ryuuzaki.

"Why you fucking bastard!" yelled Light.

"Light! Language!" yelled Soichiro.

"Wha...?" screamed Raito as Ryuuzaki pulled on the chain linking the two together. Pulling Raito as close as physically possible with Ryuuzaki still sitting in the chair. L leaned up towards Light with his big panda eyes and started to pout. Raito had to stable himself against the computer chair, those eyes were pure evil upon him. There was no doubt in his mind...or L's that there was an undeniable attraction between the two.

"Please Light-kun...for me, will you come outside with us and play in the snow?" asked the adorable pouting L. Light just had to look into those eyes and see that pout o his face and he was jello in Ryuuzaki's hands.

"Awww!...fuck! sure I'll go." said a now willing Light.

"INCOMING!" yelled a gleeful Matsuda. Snowballs were falling from the sky and hitting a Mogi, Aizawa, Soichiro, and Watari.

"I'm gonna get you for that Matsuda!" screamed Aizawa while chasing a giddy Matsuda followed by the rest of the Task Force leaving only a chained L and Light together.

"Don't you wanna have a snowball fight Raito?" asked a curious L.

"I will not participate in such childlike antics Ryuuzaki." answered an annoyed Light.

"But your technically still a teenager Raito! Have some fun once in awhile! Let loose!" said a now happy L.

"Oh, you want me to let loose? How's this then L?" as Light was saying this he also bent down to grab a handful of snow and thrusted it into L's face.

"Hahaha! That was good!" yelled an excited Raito.

"That was not mart Light-kun...not smart as all." said L while wiping the snow off his face. Light have seeing the playfulness and determination in L's eyes decided to run. But as you know while running from his opponent he was also dragging him with him. L stumbling after him, trying to keep up but also trying to grab some snow to throw at Raito.

"You will never get me Ryuuzaki!" the happy teenager.

"You wanna bet?" yelled the excited detective.

"Sure why no..." seeing as Light didn't get to finish that sentence because L tackled him to the ground. Gold brown orbs met black orbs as you would see Ryuuzaki was straddling a now wide-eyed Raito. **(girly screams)** Minutes passed of the two just starring into each others eyes, no one saying a word. The handcuffs around L's wrist jingling as his pale hand reached up to push away some of Light's hair out of his eyes.

"Light-kun has very soft hair and beautiful eyes." whispered a wide-eyed Ryuuzaki.

"Ryuuzaki-sann has very pale skin but is very handsome." answered a worried Light. The time grew longer as it got darker outside. L slowly started to lean in, Light going wide-eyed again but then decided to close them because...he wanted L to kiss him. But was surprised by this when L's lips didn't go to his lips but to his ear.

"Raito?" asked L as he lightly kissed the hollow under Light's ear.

"Mhm..." responded Light.

"I win this snow battle." Light opened his eyes just in time to see a snowball go straight into his face. A laughing and smirking L got off his lap and started to walk back towards Headquarters.

"RYUUZAKI!" yelled a very angry Raito.

The whole way back towards Headquarters all you could see was a smirking L and a pouting Light.

"Will you stop pouting?" said L as he put the keys in the door.

"No." was all Light replied. L sighed, Raito was really upset.

"If I let you watch what you want on TV tonight will you be happy?" L asked.

"I guess." shrugged Light but he was really smirking on the inside. The two walked into the hotel room. L went to turn on the lights but they wouldn't respond

"Well it seems the storm has caused us to lose power." murmured L.

"I'm getting my hot chocolate that I wanted in the first place!" exclaimed Light.

"OK fine bu.." it was now L's turn to be dragged somewhere. So as Light was fixing his hot chocolate, L grabbed a bag of gingerbread cookies. Now both sitting at the table, silence engulfing them. The chain jingling as Light walked over to the sink to rinse out his mug. Finally walking over to the kitchen doorway and stopping to stand beneath it. L of course looking and calculating Light's every move, his eyes widening upon seeing something he didn't notice until now.

"Umm...Light-kun?" asked a nervous L.

"Yea?" answered Light.

"Look above you." commanded Ryuuzaki. Ratio glanced up a saw mistletoe hanging above him. The light that they did have in the kitchen glistened upon it. Light and L's eyes met before slowly Light started to pull the chain towards himself. L responded by walking with it. No words were spoken.

"Are you sure?" asked L. Light just nodded his head before lowering his lips to Ryuuzaki's. Both mouths automacially opening to each other. Tongues dancing, flavors mixing, lips moving in sync, hands grabbing. The taste of Light's chocolate and L's gingerbread mixing together on their tongues. Both detectives mouths moving together like they've done this thousands of times before. Light's hands moved to grab ahold of L's waist while L's hands moved around Light's neck. Both finally pulled away for a much need breath, gasping and panting in need of air.

"Happy Holidays Ryuuzaki." said a smirking Light.

"Happy Holidays my sweet Raito." said a smiling L as he went back to kissing his new found lover under the mistletoe.

_**Merry Christmas Everybody! I hoped you all like that. Please Review and tell me what you think. thanks!**_

_**-vampirelover207**_


End file.
